Evento de la comunidad
Horatio Jasper's special Community Event runs from 10th - 17th August 2017. "Each day, I’ll score you Trademasters on feeding Mascotas, completing Sunshine Objectives and more!" "Complete more tasks to pump up your score! When we work together, we can build more and more!" The Community Event has begun! Can you help the community reach the goal? Event updates at 22h GMT daily with new challenges! Day 1: August 10th Challenges Horatio: "Welcome, my friends, to day number one. When you see me next, you’ll know you’re done!" Target: 350 million points Rewards: Day 1 Results: Keani - "Horatio, we did it! Trade masters around the world pulled together and we beat the goal!" The community has earned 557,168,430 points! Each Trademaster received 10x 'Day 2: August 11th' Challenges Horatio - "Well done! But wait there's more! Every Trademaster knows what to do, so now it's time to tackle tasks for day number two!" Target: 1 billion points Rewards: Day 2 Results: Horatio - "Another goal down, and masterfully done, too!" Sita - "It's wonderful to see the islands work together!" Horatio - "Indeed it is! When we cooperate we can do great things!" The community has earned 1,005,862,500 points! Each Trademaster received 5x Day 3: August 12th Challenges Horatio - "But listen up Trademasters, there's no time for glee. Keep watch for the details on day number three!" Target: 1.5 billion points Rewards: Day 3 Results: Sita - "Horatio, look we did it!" Horatio - "Ah yes, another great success!" The community has earned 1,656,467,378 points! Each Trademaster received 15x Day 4: August 13th Challenges Horatio - "But don't sit on your laurels, you know there'll be more. In fact keep an eye out for day number four!" Target: 2 billion points Rewards: Day 4 Results: Horatio - "Well, well, well, could it be these are too easy?" Finn - "No, they're hard! But working with others helps!" Horatio - "That's the whole point young man" The community has earned 2,337,466,988 points! Each Trademaster received 10x Day 5: August 14th Challenges Horatio - "When we work together we all start to thrive. Keep an eye on the horizon for day number five!" Target: 2.5 billion points Rewards: Day 5 Results Keani - "Mr Jasper, I must say, this has been quite a thrill!" Horatio - "I'm hearing that from all of the islands. We're in a good rhythm now, my friends!" The community has earned 3,032,031,998 points! Each Trademaster received 1x Day 6: August 15th Challenges Horatio - "Roll up your sleeves and use all your tricks, the toughest challenge yet is day number six!" Target: 3.5 billion points Rewards: 3x Day 6 Results Finn - "Whew! That was a tough one!" Horatio - "Thats's true! But don't rest for too long, the biggest day of all is here." The community has earned 3,712,637,178 points! Each Trademaster received 3x Day 7: August 16th Challenges Horatio - "Get ready, my friends, you'll have to work fast. This day, you see, if the seventh and last!" Target: 4.5 billion points Rewards: 1x Day 7 Results Horatio - "Tremendous! Spectacular! You Trademasters have won it all!" Keani - "Horatio, this was so much fun!" Horatio - "It was indeed! And an impressive feat for all to see! I may return for another All-Trademaster Challenge, of that you can be sure!" Finn - "Come back anytime Mr. Jasper!" Horatio - "I will, my friends. And remember, nothing's impossible when you work together! Farewell!" The community has earned 4,586,554,620 points! 'Each Trademaster received the . ' fr:Evènement de la communauté Categoría:Special Events